Commitment And Other Drugs
by LoveClassified
Summary: Dr.Isabella Swan has commitment phobia,she leaves behind her boyfriend to move to her hometown to relax and stay away from love!But a chance encounter with a certain green eyed guy leaves her in daze!  AH/Canon couples
1. Mike and Issues

**DISCLAIMER**-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!Bruno Mars has all the rights to the song grenade!

Holy shit, Mike newton just dedicated a song to me, on a nation-wide radio! Unless there is another Swan that exists in this nation who had dated a guy named mike newton great just great that was all I needed, for the whole nation to know that I'm a commitment phobic!

_Easy come, easy go__  
__That's just how you live, oh__  
__Take, take, take it all,__  
__But you never give__  
__Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,__  
__Why were they open?_

Damn he is good he just selected the awesomest song that for our situation, anyhow he has started to creep me out, he noticed so many things? No wonder he has fallen head over heels in love, with who you wonder? Moi!

_Gave you all I had__  
__And you tossed it in the trash__  
__You tossed it in the trash, you did__  
__To give me all your love is all I ever asked,__  
__Cause what you don't understand is__  
__I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain,__  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
__But you won't do the same__  
_

I would never die for someone! Are you shitting me? I guess I'll have to ask jess to throw a firecracker at him from my side!

_No, no, no, no__  
__Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb__  
__Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from__  
__Mad woman, bad woman,__  
__That's just what you are, yeah,__  
__You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

Lol! there you go now well the car thingy was an accident for crying out loud!Fine I agree with me being a bad woman to him but seriously mike?You made it a national game!

_Gave you all I had__  
__And you tossed it in the trash__  
__You tossed it in the trash, yes you did__  
__To give me all your love is all I ever asked__  
__Cause what you don't understand is__  
__I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain,__  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
__But you won't do the same__  
_

Ughh the guy just told the whole nation I'm a commitment phobic person and here I'm sitting in my car listening to him sing and dedicate!

_If my body was on fire, ooh__  
__You' d watch me burn down in flames__  
__You said you loved me you're a liar__  
__Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...__  
__But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya__  
__Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)__  
__You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__Oh, oh__  
__I would go through all this pain,__  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,__  
__Yes, I would die for ya baby;__  
__But you won't do the same.__  
__No, you won't do the same,__  
__You wouldn't do the same,__  
__Ooh, you'll never do the same,__  
__No, no, no, no_

Just hope Bella that the people in Forks don't listen to the crappy radio station! Huh!

As I see the familiar 'Welcome to Forks' sign a wave of nostalgia and comfort passes through me, however bad a person may be here in forks everybody is good for the world! I just hope my life here is as good as I thought it'd be!


	2. Settling In And Starting The Dating Game

**DISCLAIMER-** Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's property!I'm just using her characters as inspiration.

It's a magic, the moment I stepped foot in Forks-okay tires in Forks to get my car pumped up with gas I had managed to get myself a date in two days! The guy was cute. He was a Asian boy named Eric-with black hair, cute eyes, one of the most amazing set of dimples and a cute little button nose. He was the manager of the gas station and his smile just undid me and I agreed to go on a date with him!

I pulled out in the pathway of my childhood home to meet Charlie-my dad. It had been long since I had come back to forks, 15 years to be precise. I was just happy to get away from the huge cities and Mike. Dad certainly was pretty happy I'd left mike, he never liked the guy, and I mean come-on what was not to like pretty-pretty blue eyes, spiky dirty blond hair and a charismatic smile. Cute, no? But oh well, too clingy and possessive for his own good!

I knocked on the door and patiently waited for 5 minutes. Obviously he won't be awake it was freaking five in the morning. He opened the door looking disgruntled and ready to kill whoever had woken him up from his peaceful slumber.

"Hey dad." I grinned and saw his eyes go wide in surprise, so much as to seeing your daughter after five years.

"Bells, oh my god! I totally forgot you were to come to forks today! Come on in sweetie."

I stepped into the house and hugged him tight. He was the only person out of the male species who has held his place in my life since the day I was born and I loved him to death.

"I missed you so much dad," I whispered.

"I missed you too baby girl," he answered back, hugging me back as if holding on to dear life.

I stepped back after giving him a peck on his cheek and checked him out.

"What have they been feeding you dad, you look thin," I observed.

Dad laughed and said, "Well whatever they fed me wasn't as tasty as whatever my girl here cooks. I'm glad you are back here Bells. I just wished you would stay here with me."

"I'm glad too pa and about my home dad I'm a 27 year old now. I'm earning sufficient amount of money to keep me fed and alive. I don't want to impose on you."

"You'd never impose on me Bells."

"Yeah but you know I like to be independent!" I replied with a smile. If only dad knew I'd bring a guy home almost every day, he would throw me out of the house right now.

We had breakfast together and I made dad lunch so as to keep him and his stomach fully satisfied and took off too my new house. It was a two story house with two bedrooms with en suite bathrooms, one living room, one kitchen, and an amazing lawn. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small either. It was sufficient for me. Everything about the house screamed me.

I parked my car and took out my luggage and went to the porch. I fished for the keys from my rather huge purse and opened the door. It was a bit pasty in there, so I kept my luggage in the living room and went to open the windows fresh cool air of forks spread in and I shivered a bit, and took my time looking at the house. The designer I hired did a very pretty job of decorating and furnishing the house. All the rooms had different colors, different themes and altogether a different essence. I totally loved it; I'll have to remind myself later and thank the designer personally-and if it happens to be a guy well who knows what he might get, ha-ha. I should totally stop myself from thinking about guys right now my plate was already full and after mike I had sworn to keep myself away from any guy for at least a month; it hasn't even been a week yet. I checked the house to see if the movers had done their job, ah yes, I just had to unpack now. But before that I needed my much awaited sleep.

I slept for 9 hours straight, damn I was so tired. I looked around the kitchen for something to eat but I had to remind myself again I had just moved in so I had nothing in my kitchen. I went to my room to get ready to go to the only super market in Forks. It took me an hour and a half to shop. When I got back to my place I saw an amazing basket filled with cookies and cupcakes on my porch. It was very tastefully decorated and I could smell the aroma of chocolate as if they were freshly baked. I saw a note lying in it, so I picked the note.

"Welcome to the neighborhood"

It was written simply yet elegantly. I looked around to see if the person who presented me this was around, but no such luck I smiled to myself and opened the door and carried all the stuff to the kitchen. I decided to delve on the matter about who was thoughtful enough to bake me some cookies and cupcakes later, and relish them instead. They were amazing, just the most scrumptious I ever had. I ate several of them as my dinner because I was way too tired to cook anything and went straight to bed.

The next day was just plain boring. I got up had a bath, breakfast, watched reruns of how I met your mother, had my lunch, took a nap, had my dinner and then slept again.

The following day I woke up to the constant banging on my door, I grumbled and got out my bed. I opened the door and saw dad standing there with pancakes in his hand, I smiled and welcomed him. I told him to make himself at home and went to get a hot shower. After I had dressed I went downstairs and ate breakfast with dad. After breakfast I made dad promise to come home for dinner tomorrow and he willingly agreed. After a few hours of unpacking I decided it was time to get ready for my date with Eric. I settled on an ombré stripped pattered blue and grey cashmere over a grey tank, paired with blue skinny jeans and grey boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and opted to French braid my hair and put a bit of make up on. There was a knock on the door; I looked at the clock, right on time, impressive.

I went downstairs gathered by keys and put them in my purse and opened the door. I smiled at Eric and he returned it with full fervor.

"You look amazing Bella" he complemented me with a bashful smile.

"Thanks Eric, you look pretty good as well" I replied.

"Shall we?" he offered his hand and I took it and stepped outside and walked with him to his car. We settled down and started towards our destination.

"So Bella what do you do?" he asked to cover the silence.

"I'm a doctor, gynecologist" I replied

"Really? Beauty with brains I see" he commented and I laughed.

"Well, I could say the same for you handsome and talented manager" I said and threw a wink in his direction.

He grinned and replied "nah I am not as intelligent as you are, anyway so what brings you here to Forks?"

"Well I didn't want to stay in a big city, and Forks could definitely use a gynecologist, besides I needed to be near my dad" I answered.

"Your dad is here? Tell me about him I would definitely know him"

"Oh you definitely know him, in fact everybody in Forks knows him, and he is the chief of police here"

"You are Chief Swan's daughter?" he stuttered and I laughed, really what is it with people fearing my dad?

"Yeah the one and the only"

"Oh" Really all he could come up with was oh?

"Eric really you need not be scared of dad unless you are a criminal or something, are you?"

"No, no"

"Then don't worry whatever I like my dad likes so just relax and enjoy"

"So you like me, eh?"

"Yeah well you are cute and polite who wouldn't like you?"

"Here we are"

I got out and looked at the restaurant 'Fortune Cookies'. Well I liked Chinese food so I guess I would enjoy it here. We entered the restaurant and were led to our table. We ordered our food and drinks and they were soon delivered. Eric and I fell into an easy conversation and enjoyed our meal. Eric most definitely was one of the funniest guys I ever met. There wasn't one awkward moment where we tried to fill the silence. Every second, every minute, every moment went pretty smoothly. I didn't even realize it was time to head back. We went back to the car and Eric drove us to my house. When we reached my place we got out and sat on the hood of the car watching the stars and talking about everything and nothing. When I looked at my watch I realized it was past midnight.

"I had a real great time Eric"

"Me too, we should do this again sometime" he replied and leaned down to capture my lips. His lips were soft and sweet against my own but soon he'd grabbed me hard and firmly, passionately laid siege to my lips. In the face of such a blitz, there was nothing to do but grant him access. I opened my lips slightly, his tongue started caressing mine sensually and all I could think was that this man could kiss.

**Author's Note-Bella's dress on my profile!r & r**


End file.
